Autoimmune PAP is a serious, rare, and chronic debilitating pulmonary disease characterized by alveolar surfactant accumulation which results in hypoxemic respiratory failure, and innate immune deficiency. PAP syndrome occurs in a group of heterogenous diseases that affect men, women, children, and neonates, including individuals of all ethnicities and geographic locations. PAP affects fewer than 50,000 people worldwide (estimated 2100 US) for which whole lung lavage (WLL) is the standard of care. Whole lung lavage is an invasive treatment that is not widely available, is inefficient and associated with morbidity from general anesthesia, tracheal abrasion caused by prolonged intubation with a double lumen endotracheal tube, mechanical ventilation, and repeated filling and draining of the lung with saline while percussing the chest to emulsify surfactant lipids into the saline. Further, the procedure requires an expert bronchoscopist to perform the procedure. This procedure is invasive and more complicated and difficult in children, and is unavailable at most medical centers. Currently, there is no FDA-approved disease modifying treatment. Thus, there is a significant, unmet need for easily accessible, affordable oral drug therapy for autoimmune PAP.